


Heroes of the Dawn

by Rantourus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, First comes hate, Multi, Romance, Then comes love, Tradegy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantourus/pseuds/Rantourus
Summary: -=[On Hold]=-Currently I am in the process of rewriting as a lot of the flow didn't sit right.That is how they always start, humble Beginnings, then later bold and shiny greatness, heroic feats of bravery, grave and bold sacrifices, only to end in the great happy ever after. Always the strong warrior saves the damsel in that horrid dress, get fat and have babies in that fairy tale afterwards. To bad that this in not that kind of tale, none of that  damsel in distress or brave and chest pounding warrior to save the day. This is simply the story of a band of mercenaries. Misfit, off color, and lively, these are the best words to describe this merry band of people. This family, this less than perfect or finely tuned machine, who at times, someone forgets to oil.





	Heroes of the Dawn

Humble Beginnings.  
  
That is how they always start, humble beginnings, then later bold and shiny greatness, heroic feats of bravery, grave and bold sacrifices, only to end in the great happy ever after. Always the strong warrior saves the damsel in that horrid dress, get fat and have babies in that fairytale afterward. Too bad that this in not that kind of tale, none of that damsel in distress or brave and chest pounding warrior to save the day. This is simply the story of a band of mercenaries. Misfit, off color, and lively, these are the best words to describe this merry band of people. This family, this less than perfect or finely tuned machine, who at times, someone forgets to oil.  
  
At the start of this is the birth of a tiny Vashoth, a Qunari born from under the Qun, barely taught of the world she came from. Her parents on the other side of this coin, they were now Tal-Vashoth, those who have rebelled against the Qun, broke free of its chains to find a better life. Rebelling against the life they had always known, against everything they were ever taught, against everything it meant to be Qunari. But they wanted their own lives, their own dreams, their child. As with children born under the Qun are taken at birth, given to Tammassans to be sorted and placed in their roles they would serve until death. Not wanting this life for their child, even though it would forever hinder her in life, but never truly stop her in her tracks or hold her back from anything she would become.  
  
Cracks of thunder, flashes of lightning barely illuminating the harrowing scene before them. The hard-hitting rain felt like pebbles being thrown at them, drenching their clothing, even if they wanted to stop they could not. Not without finding a safe haven for the night. Asek was still crying, not that her tears could be seen and she seemed to welcome the rain washing and masking them. Jarrek knew they were on borrowed time, stopping a moment, he scanned the area as best he could through flashes of lightning. A jagged mouth jutting from a hillside, hopefully, this cave would be the safety at least for the night, some rest, and to hopefully have this child. Scooping up Asek, he was going to use the last of his stamina to get her there and in hopes of easing her suffering from the pain of contractions.  
  
These days had felt extremely long, never having to push themselves like this before but hope was a great thing to feed on. That hope, no matter how small it was, was more than enough to keep them going after this slice of life they didn’t know they had wanted or missed. This would all be worth it to him, to see her face illuminated by the small campfire, He would feel holding their little one for the first time, able to raise his child as he saw fit, but all of these feelings wouldn’t help the moment Asek went into the final stage of labor. It left Jarrek clueless on what to do or how to do it. Hours passing in seconds or so it seemed to him as the storm raged harder outside the cave. Until the world seemed to fall away for the trio. Blessed with a green eyed, dark skinned little girl, with lungs of a warrior or at least in Jarrek’s eyes that is how he saw it when she cried. They had done it, they had really done it. Now all that stood in their way was finding a place to live and raise their little Second, so named in honor of their first they allowed the Qun to take.  
  
First light of dawn came peeking into the cave, signaling the storm had passed, the world silent except for the sound of bird’s chorus, which to the couple sounded like heaven. Hope restored that with this blessed miracle of Second that the world and gods would still be on their side long enough to find a home.  
  
“Second.”  
  
“Second?”  
  
Jarrek smiled looking to Asek and their daughter, “Her name. It should be Second. In honor of the one we left behind.” Asek didn’t seem to argue with him, he was the one who had gotten them this far, who was she to argue or fight that.  
  
While Asek understood the common tongue of Thedas, she never would really learn to speak it. Never had a reason for her too, planning to forever be under the Qun, forever part of the blood of the Qunari creature, forever in servitude for the better of all the Qunari. Asek had been of the working caste of the Qun, tending animals, growing crops, harvesting meat and food. Jarrek, on the other hand, was a Ben-Hassrath agent, sent out into Thedas to gather information as the Qun needed. This rebellion had been his choice, his want, and in the end his hope the payoff would be worth the risk they were taking.  
  
Sighing as he knew this would be hardest on his Kadan, his heart. Softly his lips pressed to Asek’s forehead while his thumb softly stroked the cheek of his newborn Second, though this affection could only last a single moment as it was time to go look out into the world and make better plans. Swift strides as he headed to the mouth of the cave. Looking out he didn’t see a soul for miles. Jarrek had a healthy fear of re-educating the Qun would subject them to if they were caught. Even though he had no idea if they were being hunted but he had to plan as if they were.  
  
Helping his Kadan and their new life from the damp and dark cave. The light of their first free morning kissing their faces with warmth, taking that first breath of free air, the sweet taste of after rain, he thought it had never tasted so good, so free. It was like breathing new life into them, even though they were exhausted almost beyond their limits, they felt like they could still go on.  
  
Having to walk and hunt for weeks on end as it would not be easy for them to find a place that would accept them for who they are. Jarrek would never falter in hunting for what his family would need to live this new free life. Though their luck would blossom in the form of a small hamlet, giving them the ability to live outside of these people. Jarrek saw the farm that would be and that it would afford them a simple life. Jarrek was offered a place among the guard, leaving Asek to tend the farm and raise the little Second. Finding it as a way to settle down and live a quiet simple life and possibly expand their family and finally allow themselves peace.  
  
Settling into their new roles in life weren’t hard for them but for little Second it was harder. She was the only Qunari child in a world filled with humans, dwarves, and elves and that was never easy. Leaving her to hide on the farm, keeping herself busy with chores of her own musing of learning songs from her mother. For the first ten years seemed to slip by. Watching Second go from crawling to walking and finally a full run.


End file.
